


Jealous

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Sex, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Alec / ScottPossessive sexHair pullingOver the desk





	Jealous

The desk in the Pathfinder quarters was perfect for this. There wasn’t a lot of stuff on the desk and anything that was there could easily be swept aside to make room. The only downside was that sometimes the models would rattle ever so slightly in their display cases. 

Alec pressed Scott’s head down to the desk and ground against his ass, gripping his hips with one hand. 

“Ah– Daddy, please,” Scott whined, gasping out a moan when Alec’s hand tightened in his hair and pulled hard to the side so Scott could see Alec out of the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t ‘daddy, please’ me, boy,” Alec growled, biting at the lobe of his ear hard enough to make Scott’s whole body buck. “I saw you flirting with Brodie. Weren’t you?”

“N-No, I–”

“Don’t lie to me, Scott,” Alec hissed against his ear. 

“I was, I was flirting with him,” Scott whined, gasping when Alec pulled his hair again. 

“Why?”

“I wanted - ah! - to make you jealous. Want you to fuck me. Please, daddy, I’m so hard, I can’t–”

“Are you?” Alec asked, like he didn’t know that this made Scott so hard he could come without a touch to his cock. “Is that because of Brodie?”

“ _No_ ,” Scott sobbed against the desk, hips jerking back against Alec’s. 

“Is it because of me?”

“Y-Yeah, all you. Only because of you, daddy, no one else. Please, touch me, I can’t, please–”

“You think you deserve it? No, I don’t think you do. No… I’m going to fuck you and you can come, but I’m not touching your cock and you’re not allowed to either. Understood?”

“I understand, thank you, daddy, I understand. I’m probably still open from this morning, just fuck me, please,” Scott begged and he wanted to smile at Alec’s hesitation. 

“Sure?” Alec asked quietly, breaking character for just a moment. 

Scott stood up to kiss Alec softly, smiling. “Yeah, just get some more lube. We don’t touch down on Voeld for a couple days, I’ve got time to rest up.”

Alec pulled out the drawer under the desk and fished out a bottle of lube that made Scott laugh slightly. Alec shoved Scott back down onto the desk and pulled his trousers and boxers down to just under the crease of his ass. 

“I want you to come in your boxers and then go back to your duties. I want you to walk around the ship with a load of come in your ass and it smeared all over your underwear. I want you to go to the crew showers later and I want everyone to see what a fucking mess I made of you.”

Scott whined pathetically, knees weak to the point where he was grateful to be pinned to the desk. He could hear Alec unzipping his trousers and the pop of the lube and gasped when two wet fingers pushed into his hole, spreading wide to make room for a third with only minimal resistance. 

“I’m ready, daddy, please!” Scott whimpered. 

“I know, look at you… So used to being stretched open, aren’t you?”

Those fingers pulled free and there were the slightly wet sounds of Alec wiping the rest of the lube off on his cock. Scott held his breath in anticipation, whimpering slightly at the feeling of the blunt tip of Alec’s cock pressing to his hole for a few long moments before he started to push in. 

Scott whined desperately, gasping out. He moaned when Alec pulled on his hair hard to make him stand up more, supporting himself with his hands on the desk. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t even look at Brodie without imagining my cock in you. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m yours, daddy, all yours.”

Scott grinned at the soft kiss on his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
